


Być kobietą

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata





	1. Pracownia rzeźby

Podczas naszego nader długiego stażu w rodzinnej firmie zdarzyło się wiele spraw, jednych bardziej, innych mniej zakręconych. Robiliśmy coś niemalże każdego dnia, odkąd tata wreszcie wyznał siedmioletniemu Samowi, dlaczego na długie miesiące zostawia synów samych sobie. Szkoliliśmy się, potem nadszedł czas na pierwsze wspólne polowania. Człowieku, siedzieliśmy w tym praktycznie od kołyski, ale tamtej sprawy nie zapomnę nigdy.  
-Sam, za tobą! - krzyknąłem z całych sił.  
Znajdowaliśmy się w pracowni rzeźbiarskiej; wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, stały wielkie pudła, sztalugi czy metalowe graty. Było cholernie ciemno; o tyle dobrze, że elektryczne rolety na zewnątrz były zasunięte jedynie do połowy. Mój brat zniknął już na dobre, więc byłem zdany sam na siebie. Z wyciągniętą strzelbą szedłem, wypatrując niewidocznego wroga, kiedy nagle usłyszałem tuż przy uchu trzepot skrzydeł. Kolna się pode mną ugięły i już parę sekund później spałem, ściskając w dłoni miękki, gładki przedmiot niczym dziecko ulubionego pluszaka.

* * *

O pomoc poprosiła nas jakaś znajoma Sama. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście była to tylko znajoma, wiem jedynie, że przy spotkaniu nie wyczułem między nimi żadnej chemii. Pozostawało pytanie, skąd Janet wiedziała o naszym rodzinnym biznesie?  
Była osobą o... specyficznym usposobieniu. Mimo młodego wieku należała bez wątpienia do grona kobiet poważnych i konkretnych; w rozmowie od razu przeszła do rzeczy, oferując nam nawet drobną, czterocyfrową zapłatę. W jej zachowaniu było jednak coś, co dogłębnie mnie rozpraszało. Chociaż fizycznie zupełnie mnie nie pociągała, w jej obecności pąsowiałem i jąkałem się jak uczniak.  
Mój młodszy brat nie miał natomiast podobnych problemów. Był rozluźniony, naturalny, nawet uśmiechnął się kilkakrotnie. Być może czuł do Janet jakiś sentyment? Czemu jednak nigdy o niej nie wspominał, kiedy pomieszkiwaliśmy niedaleko u Bobby'ego? Im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiałem, tym ciaśniej owijał mnie jakiś klaustrofobiczny bezdech.  
Może tą głupią gonitwą myśli próbowałem wyprzeć z pamięci obraz wielkich, intensywnie turkusowych oczu, który niemal wypalił się na moich źrenicach. W hallu przy gabinecie Janet wzrokiem wwiercał się we mnie pewien podstarzały mężczyzna. Niełatwo mnie przecież przestraszyć, ale czułem wtedy lekki dyskomfort. Czułem jak facet spogląda mi prosto do duszy, poznaje wszystkie myśli i sekrety. Owszem, przemknęło mi przez myśl, że może szuka on przyjaciela, a mój niezaprzeczalny urok go zachwycił. Przyznam, że takie doświadczenia wcale nie były mi obce, lecz ten człowiek zdecydowanie nie był kimś, dla kogo mógłbym zrobić to i owo. Mimo wszystko spotkanie z nim, a szczególnie te szczególnego koloru oczy utkwiły mi w pamięci, a w myślach zostawiły dziwny bałagan.  
Jako dyrektor Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej w Sioux Falls, Janet zarządzała całkiem pokaźnym gmachem wypełnionym po brzegi niezrozumiałymi bohomazami. Ona także była artystką, lecz zyskiwała rosnącą sławę dopiero po nagłej śmierci swojego mistrza miesiąc temu. Była z Fischerem bardzo związana, ale mimo to, pozostawała w kręgu podejrzanych o morderstwo starszego rzeźbiarza I policja obserwowała każdy jej krok.  
-Opowiedz jeszcze raz, jak to się stało – poprosiłem, pocierając nasadę nosa.  
-Jedliśmy z Fischerem kolację w jego mieszkaniu. Wyszedł na chwilę do toalety. Miał już swoje lata, więc przeczuwałam, że to może chwilę potrwać – zrobiła małą pauzę aby uspokoić ton. – Kiedy spostrzegłam, że coś jest nie tak, wbiegłam do łazienki i zobaczyłam go… Wyglądał, jakby napadło na niego stado wściekłych kur, kafelki obryzgane były krwią, on cały podrapany i pokiereszowany. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak do tego doszło.  
Oczywistym był fakt, że Janet pozostaje główną podejrzaną, a fakt, że w łazience nie znaleziono obcych odcisków palców nie przemawiał na jej korzyść.  
Było w tym jednak coś dziwnego. Jak się dowiedzieliśmy, kilkoro mieszkańców miasta także dostąpiło nadzwyczajnie dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności.  
Sam znalazł w gazetach informację o bezdomnym, który z dnia na dzień został zauważony przez fotografa i jest teraz twarzą sezonu w znanej firmie odzieżowej. Albo mężczyznę, który ubezpieczył dom i rodzinę przed nieprzewidzianymi wypadkami, a kilka nocy później, kiedy był on akurat poza miastem, wybuchł tajemniczy pożar, który strawił całe domostwo oraz śpiących smacznie żonkę i dzieci.  
Niemal od razu zakasaliśmy rękawy, choć wspomniana zapłata także całkiem raźnie nas zmotywowała.  
Obejrzawszy ciało Fischera nie mogliśmy nie zgodzić się z opinią Janet. Facet wyglądał, jakby rozdziobały go ptaki. Co ciekawsze, z akt policyjnych wynikało, że na jego ubraniu wykryto kilka małych, złotozielonych piórek.  
Pod osłoną nocy wybraliśmy się na wycieczkę, lecz w samym mieszkaniu nie wykryliśmy niczego supernaturalnego. Pole magnetyczne w normie, żadnych omenów, nawiedzonych przedmiotów lub złych uroków.  
-Ptasia grypa? – zaśmiałem się wyjmując spod umywalki kolejne, tym razem odrobinę większe pióro. Na pierwszy rzut oka było ciemnozielone, ale w jaskrawym świetle jarzeniówki opalizowało na złoto i niebiesko.  
-Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem – stwierdził Sam. - Wiem tylko, że Jan jest niewinna.  
Byliśmy już prawie przy wyjściu, kiedy zrozumieliśmy, że nie jesteśmy w hallu sami.  
Światła były pogaszone, więc zdani byliśmy jedynie na własne latarki oraz zmysł słuchu, który w rzeczywistości zdał się nam na nic. Odgłosy chrobotania potęgowało echo, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że to coś szło prosto na nas.  
Oddaliśmy parę strzałów w próżnię, ale wróg zaczął nabierać rozpędu. Przez jakiś czas bawiliśmy się tak w kotka i myszkę, aż zagnał nas do wielkiej pracowni Fischera. Strasznie zagracona, była jednakowo ciemna co reszta domu. Wsłuchaliśmy się w swoje oddechy, kiedy naraz coś dziwnego przeleciało tuż nad moją głową.  
Modliłem się w duchu, aby nie był to jakiś obrzydliwy, przerośnięty gacek i rzuciłem się w pogoń, skąd dochodziło skrzeczenie i nerwowe sapnięcia Sama. Co rusz obijałem się o różnej wielkości kowadła i skrzynie, a kurtka wielokrotnie zaczepiła mi się gdzieś za wystające gwoździe. Myślałem, że jestem już całkiem blisko, aż wszystko ucichło. Bezcelowo rozejrzałem się po hali, usiłując dostrzec chociażby zarysy składowanych tu gratów. Byłem niemal pewien, że tego wieczoru nabawiłem się już kilku ładnych siniaków i zadrapań, chociaż de facto konfrontacja się jeszcze nie zaczęła.  
-Przestań się chować, tchórzu! – zawołałem. – Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś!  
Właśnie wtedy poczułem, jak po głowie przesuwa mi się coś miękkiego, jakby tkanina pachnąca intensywnie kurzem. Byłem pewien, że jest to jeden, wściekły osobnik. Niewidzialny i niezwykle szybki stwór był jednak nieco niezdarny: szarżując, poruszał przedmioty na swojej drodze, stąd z odrobiną rozmysłu można było przewidzieć, z której strony uderzy. Zdaje się, że wycelowałem w dobre miejsce, ale w momencie, kiedy strzeliłem, poczułem na skroni silne, twarde puknięcie.

Ocknąłem się o świcie, kiedy praktycznie poczułem wczesny gwar uliczny tuż pod pulsującą bólem czaszką. Nie otworzyłem jeszcze dobrze oczu i już wiedziałem, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.  
Zbagatelizowałem to, drobne siniaki mogą poczekać; mój brat zaginął w tym burdelu! Zwalczając zawroty głowy, odrzuciłem ściskane w dłoni zagubione pióro i podczołgałem się do niego, gdyż leżał niecałe cztery metry dalej. Chyba zrobił sobie coś w nogę, bo materiał jeansów był naciągnięty na opuchliźnie i trochę zakrwawiony.  
-Sammy, hej... - uciąłem wpół słowa. Mój głos brzmiał inaczej. Był jakby bardziej... melodyjny? I do tego wpadające do oczy długie włosy. Czyżby ten skurczybyk zmienił mnie w pieprzonego metalowca?  
Sam nie reagował, postanowiłem więc wziąć go na ręce i wynieść do Impali, by czym prędzej opatrzył go Bobby. Jednak kiedy w pełni się wyprostowałem, dostrzegłem więcej śladów dziwnej klątwy.  
Wcześniej zauważyłem, że moje ulubione ubrania zmieniły rozmiary. Właśnie tamtej chwili zobaczyłem, dlaczego. Byłem o wiele niższy i drobniejszy w budowie, poza tym... Zamiast twardych mięśni, pod materiałem czułem na ramionach rozkoszną miękkość. No i...  
Zamarłem.  
Pod obcisłym podkoszulkiem wyraźnie zarysowane były piersi. Damskie piersi.  
Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy dotknąłem kroku – w spodniach ewidentnie brakowało mojego małego przyjaciela. Przez chwilę po prostu stałem, naprzemiennie otwierając i zamykając usta.  
-Koleś zmienił mnie w laskę – szepnąłem odrętwiały.  
-Dean? - wychrypiał wreszcie Sam. - Co... - ujrzał mnie i praktycznie zapomniał języka w gębie.  
Przez kilka sekund po prostu wgapiał się w moje... nowe ciało z szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
-Tak, głupku, to ja – na dźwięk mojego głosu roześmiał się bezczelnie. - Chciałem ci pomóc, ale skoro złamana noga już nie boli, może sam dojdziesz jakoś do domu. – Rozwiązywanie sprawy niechcianej operacji zmiany płci mogła poczekać. O wiele gorzej wyglądała noga mojego brata, wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.  
-Nie, zaczekaj! - wsparł na mnie połowę ciała i razem dokuśtykaliśmy do samochodu. - Stary, jak to w ogóle możliwe?  
-Nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że gdy Bobby mnie z tego wyciągnie, dorwę tę kreaturę i własnoręcznie zmienię mu to i tamto. Tępym nożykiem z ząbkami. - Przypuszczam, iż tak krwawe zaprzysiężenia wypowiedziane kobiecym głosem wywołały u mego brata cichy chichot. Oczywiście, kiedy dopasowywałem od nowa ustawienie fotela kierowcy całkiem niewinny śmiech już zupełnie zmienił się w okropny rechot. Dzięki Bogu wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie, aby uciszyć głupie żarty na czas jazdy – Sama bardzo zaintrygowała instrukcja obsługi starego radiobudzika, znaleziona gdzieś w schowku.

Byłem chyba w zbyt dużym szoku, skoro nie potrafiłem wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny normalnej wściekłości. Emocje narastały we mnie stopniowo, bo wlokąc Sama przez próg domu, byłem już na skraju paniki.  
-Bobby?  
Na szczęście gospodarz nie kazał nam zbyt długo czekać.  
-Sam? Czy coś się stało? - obrzucił mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Gdzie twój brat?  
-Patrzysz na niego. - odrzekłem. - Twoja żona robiła świetne placki jabłkowe, dopóki nie została opętana.  
Mówiłem podobną frazę już kilkakrotnie, kiedy nasz przyjaciel nie był pewien moich intencji. Mimo wszystko, nie mógł sobie on pozwolić na przysłowiowe “kuszenie losu” - nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa, chlusnął prosto we mnie święconą wodą.  
Chociaż nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń, wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. Oparłem Sama o ścianę i wyjąłem zza paska srebrny nóż, by udowodnić o swojej lojalności. Przejechałem mocno ostrzem po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, przygotowując się na zwyczajowe, pulsujące pieczenie. Czy to możliwe, że jako kobieta miałem zwiększoną odporność na ból? Nie poczułem zupełnie nic; krwawiłem, lecz nie czułem się w żaden sposób uszkodzony.  
No, może oprócz przymusowej amputacji penisa.  
-Lepiej od razu zabrać się do roboty, nie zamierzam do końca życia chodzić w sukience.  
Gdy tylko ułożyliśmy mego brata na kanapie w gabinecie, na wskroś swoich słów zgarnąłem otwartą butelkę whisky i wszedłem do łazienki. Zdążyłem usłyszeć jeszcze lekko zaniepokojony głos:  
-Będzie się teraz mizdrzył jak panienka na wydaniu?

_Być kobietą, być kobietą - marzę ciągle będąc dzieckiem,_  
być kobietą, bo kobiety są występne i zdradzieckie...  
Być kobietą, być kobietą - oszukiwać, dręczyć, zdradzać  
nawet, gdyby komuś miało to przeszkadzać.

Najszybciej jak tylko mogłem, pozbyłem się tych niewygodnych ubrań oraz przydużych butów. Chciałem po prostu ocenić rozmiar strat, stanąłem więc przed lustrem kompletnie nagi.  
Na ogół, nie było źle – gdybym spotkał taką laskę gdzieś w barze, na pewno zwróciłbym na nią uwagę. Zgrabne nogi, zaokrąglona pupa, umięśniony, płaski brzuch i idealny biust. Oczywiście był nieco mniejszy niż u aktorek z moich ulubionych azjatyckich filmów przyrodniczych, ale i też do najmniejszych nie należał. Na ramiona spływały jasnobrązowe włosy lekko kręcone przy końcówkach.  
Jeśli chodzi o twarz, zmieniły się znacznie moje rysy; teraz były o wiele bardziej subtelne. Po zaroście nie było nawet śladu, zaś ostry kant szczęki jakby nieco bardziej wtopił się w gładką skórę.  
Wziąłem szybko lodowaty prysznic, bo poczułem się jakoś słabo. Nie chciałem się nad sobą użalać, za to jak najprędzej odwrócić sytuację sprzed doby.  
Wspólnie z Bobbym opatrzyliśmy Sama, nastawiliśmy mu nogę, po czym zabraliśmy się do wertowania książek.  
-Dlaczego spotyka to właśnie mnie? - zacząłem się w końcu irytować. - Dlaczego to.. coś nie mogło mnie pobić, jak jego?  
-Wcale mnie nie pobiło. Trochę podrapało i postraszyło, a kość złamałem, bo zawadziłem o coś nogą – wymamrotał spokojnie najmłodszy znad grubego woluminu.  
-To musi być rozumna istota – mówił starszy łowca. - Złośliwa i inteligentna. Nie ma co, daliście się ładnie znokautować oszalałej kurze.  
-Masz jeszcze whisky? - przerwałem mu. Właśnie prawdopodobnie skończyła się ostatnia butelka. - Muszę się napić, jadę do baru.  
Nie zważając na zaniepokojone miny dwóch mężczyzn, jak najszybciej wyszedłem z domu.  
Czułem, że wszystko, dosłownie wszystko mnie molestowało. Nie wiem, czy psychicznie także zaczynałem przypominać kobietę, ale byłem tym taki przytłoczony, że mógłbym z tych nerwów zwyczajnie się rozpłakać. Nie mogłem przecież dać ponieść się emocjom. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że kiedy alkohol przyjemnie mnie otuli, Bobby zadzwoni z pozytywną nowiną.

Siedziałem w lokalu długo, na własną rękę przeglądałem dziennik taty, aż na dworze zapadła noc. Niczego przydatnego tam nie znalazłem, ale udało mi się chociaż uzyskać względny spokój ducha. Nawet apetyt mi wrócił i zjadłam wielkiego cheesburgera.  
Właśnie miałem zacząć się zbierać, kiedy młoda kelnerka postawiła przede mną kolejną whisky.  
-Ja nie...  
-Pan przy barze przesyła pozdrowienia – oznajmiła.  
Rzeczywiście, przy kontuarze siedział około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym podszedł bliżej.  
-Dziękuję panu, ja już wychodzę - podniosłem się z siedzenia i dopiero wówczas poczułem alkohol w swoich żyłach. Być może to kolejna kobieca cecha; wszystko dookoła delikatnie falowało, a głowa ciążyła mi odrobinę.  
-Proszę dać mi chociaż za siebie zapłacić – zaczął grzebać przy kieszeniach kurtki.  
-Poradzę sobie – warknąłem w odpowiedzi. Jeszcze brakowało, aby jakiś napaleniec się do mnie przystawiał.  
Rzuciłem forsę na stolik, wziąłem dziennik pod pachę i czym prędzej ruszyłem do samochodu.  
Początkowo zamierzałem normalnie wrócić do domu, ale po drodze zmieniłem zdanie. Rozsądniej byłoby przespać się w Impali. Bogu dzięki, zaparkowałem w bocznej, ciemnej uliczce, co wróżyło raczej spokojny sen.  
Właśnie wyszedłem zza rogu i w oddali zobaczyłem moje cacko, kiedy czyjeś ręce wciągnęły mnie za wielgachny kontener.  
-Chciałem traktować cię jak damę, ale moja cierpliwość się skończyła!  
-Puść mnie, obleśny... - wielką łapą zakrył mi usta, po czym zaczął bezceremonialnie obmacywać.  
Z mięśniami laski niewiele mogłem zdziałać, lecz pozostał mi stary spryt.  
-Ty dziwko! Ugryzłaś mnie! - Kiedy przycisnął dłoń do ciała, splunęłam mu prosto w oczy.  
Przez krótki moment myślałam, że uda mi się uciec. Napastnik jednak oszołomił mnie kilkoma solidnymi policzkami, dodatkowo chwytając mnie za szyję.  
-Chyba zapomniałaś, kto tu jest panem, suko.  
Szarpanie się i kopanie nic nie dawało, a wręcz odwrotnie – napierał na mnie całym ciałem, dzięki czemu doskonale czułem, że takie zachowanie jedynie bardziej go nakręca.  
O ile wcześniej miałem poczucie względnej kontroli nad sytuacją, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął majstrować przy rozporku, niemal wpadłem w panikę.  
-Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się... - wysapał, ale nagle napieranie ustało.  
Powoli uchyliłem oczy i przed sobą zobaczyłem nieco zdumionego Castiela. To on przed sekundą unieszkodliwił niedoszłego gwałciciela.  
-Witaj, Dean. Czy wszystko w porządku? - musiałam wyglądać naprawdę kiepsko, skoro od razu przeniósł mnie do salonu Bobby'ego.  
-Dean? - starszy mężczyzna od razu do nas przyskoczył.  
Poczułem jak kolana mi wiotczeją, więc Cas usadził mnie na krześle.  
-Może być w szoku – wyjaśnił rzeczowo. - Prawdopodobnie ktoś chciał go wykorzystać seksualnie.  
Mimo, że rozmawiał z Singerem, czułem, że wciąż się we mnie wpatruje.  
-Co się stało z twoim naczyniem?


	2. Elvis w sukience

Kiedy pokrótce nakreśliliśmy Castielowi sytuację, nadeszła nadzieja, że być może swoim niebiańskim dotykiem uleczy on Sama, a mnie przywróci do... zwykłego stanu. Razem z tymi myślami, uświadomiłam sobie nagle, jak wiele mu zawdzięczam.  
Ratował nam obu tyłki częściej, niż ktokolwiek. Mimo swoich “rodzinnych” spraw często znajdował chwilę, by z nami popracować. Nigdy mu tego nie mówiłem, ale codziennie rano budziłem się z nadzieją, by go ujrzeć. Brzmiało to cholernie gejowsko; po prostu czułem się lepiej, gdy wiedziałem, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Tak, jakby co rusz napełniał mnie takim ciepłym spokojem... Nieraz, kiedy zostawał na ziemi odrobinkę dłużej, na moje usta samoistnie wychodził głupi uśmiech.  
Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z mojej sympatii. Po prostu... był moim aniołem stróżem. Kto wie – być może czuwał nade mną jeszcze przed narodzinami? Mama przecież wciąż to powtarzała...  
Nie przestałem go lubić nawet kiedy oznajmił, iż nie może nas uzdrowić. Zwyczajnie się zdenerwowałem.  
-Sam, czy od wypadku zacząłeś odczuwać do czegoś szczególny pociąg?  
-Hmm… - mój brat z największą uwagą wertował teraz wyświechtany program telewizyjny sprzed miesiąca. – Nie sądzę.  
-Od kiedy wróciliście, nie możesz oderwać się od czytania, idioto!  
Niezadowolony Sam burknął tylko coś w odpowiedzi i przewrócił kolejną stronę gazety.  
-Podejrzewam, że padliście ofiarami jednego z moich braci – zaczął Cas. – A ten rodzaj magii nie jest kompatybilny z moimi siłami – zawstydzony i nieco skonsternowany spuścił wzrok.  
-O czym ty mówisz? Przecież obydwaj jesteście aniołami, prawda?  
-Elohim jest… oryginalnym cherubinem.  
-Oryginalnym?  
-Nie zawsze łączy ludzi w pary. Czasami uszczęśliwia ich w inny sposób – wyznał. – Nie jesteśmy w zasięgu siły, która byłaby w stanie zakłócić pracę jakiegokolwiek cherubina.  
-Jak to? A co ze mną? - pisnąłem wyjątkowo niemęsko.  
-Dean – nawet moje imię w jego ustach nie poprawiło mi nastroju. - Przypuszczam, że zaklęcie zniknie, kiedy jego autor zostanie unieszkodliwiony.  
-Kiedy ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie go szukać! - krzyknęłam. Wszystko drażniło mnie bardziej, niż zwykle. Co się ze mną dzieje? Bobby jako jedyny głos rozsądku mógł mnie uspokoić.  
-Jutro wieczorem wyjdziesz na wernisaż Janet; może tam uda ci się coś wywęszyć.  
Koleżanka Sammy'ego otwierać miała jakiś pokaz rosyjskich grafików, gdzie z pewnością będzie można poszukać tego egoistycznego dupka. Mógłbym tam pójść. Tak, to był niezaprzeczalnie dobry pomysł.  
Zegarek przy łóżku wyznaczał szybkie nadejście świtu, a ja ciągle przekręcałem się z boku na bok. To wszystko było naprawdę zdrowo popieprzone.  
Sam zakochany był w wyrazach; nie pamiętał o jedzeniu, piciu, spaniu i korzystaniu z toalety. Złamana noga nawet mu nie przeszkadzała – mógł całymi dniami leżeć plackiem obłożony lekturami. A co ze mną? Ten świr stwierdził, że bycie kobietą aż tak mnie uszczęśliwi?  
Czułem, że przez całe to ciało – miękkie, gładkie i takie... dziewczyńskie wszyscy traktują mnie przedmiotowo. A co ważniejsze, coś obcego i w pewnym sensie mrocznego brało nade mną kontrolę w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty zostać laską na zawsze.  
-Zabiję tego skurwiela – zaprzysięgłam na głos.  
Taka pewność zrobiła mi doskonale i z nadzieją na lepsze jutro wreszcie zasnąłem. Jak na ironię wszechobecną przecież w moim życiu, następny dzień był jeszcze gorszy.

Przed południem także nie wymyśliliśmy nic konkretnego. Trzeba było po prostu uzbroić się w anielski sztylet i zaczekać na bankiet, a tam z kolei wypatrywać zielonych piórek ze skrzydeł tego frajera. Chociaż zapewne mógłbym zamienić go w papkę jedynie za pomocą swoich nienawistnych myśli, należało po prostu mieć oczy i uszy otwarte na wernisażu, jak polecił Bobby.  
Chwilowo mieliśmy więc przerwę w pracy; Sam rozłożony na kanapie, pochłaniał stare harlequiny żony gospodarza, Singer stacjonował przy telefonach i wyszukiwał informacje dla zaprzyjaźnionych łowców. Dopóki nie ujrzałem przypadkiem swojego odbicia w szklance, czy chromowanym detalu wyposażenia, także byłem na ogół spokojny. Nawet bałagan w mojej głowie zdawał się mniej przeszkadzać: jakby kobieta i mężczyzna tam w środku uścisnęli sobie na zgodę ręce. Oczywiście taki stan zbyt długo trwać nie mógł.

Janet była babką silną i konkretną, nigdy nie zadawała zbędnych pytań. Sam zadzwonił do niej poprzedniego wieczora, bardzo ogólnikowo nakreślił sytuację, a że bardzo jej na zażegnaniu problemu zależało, dodrukowała i wysłała mi coś kurierem. Powinienem tego przecież niejako oczekiwać, ale gdy trzymałem w dłoniach imienne zaproszenie na wernisaż z bankietem dla “panny Diny Winchester wraz z osobą towarzyszącą”, nieco ogłupiałem.  
-Dina? Czy ja wyglądam jak pieprzona bohaterka tych twoich romansideł?!  
Sam nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Co wcale nie oznacza, że gdyby nie miał usztywnionej nogi, nie uderzyłbym go.  
-Modliłeś się już? - spytał znienacka Bobby. Miał cienie pod oczami ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj, widać ta sprawa zajmowała go w równym stopniu, co mnie samego.  
-Co? Dlaczego?  
-Jesteś spłukany, a wyrobienie nowej tożsamości dla panny Diny zajmie co najmniej kilka dni – zaczął grzebać w wyjątkowo zapchanej szufladzie.  
-O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?  
-Chyba nie masz zamiaru wejść do galerii sztuki tak, jak stoisz? - młodszy brat wskazał na mój strój z politowaniem w głosie. - Musisz jechać z Casem na zakupy.  
-Jak ja mam to niby zrobić? - panika brała nade mną górę.  
-Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym się znał na babskich fatałaszkach, chłopcze? - warknął Singer.  
-Zawsze możesz zapytać ekspedientki, czy coś.  
-”Przepraszam, zostałem przemieniony w kobietę i nie wiem, jakie ubranie mam sobie kupić, czy może mi pani coś doradzić?” - sarknąłem. - Dzięki, Sam.  
Starszy łowca wyjął wreszcie z szuflady i wręczył mi plik fałszywych dokumentów i kart kredytowych Casa ze złotymi literami “George Harrison”.  
-Czemu nie mogę pojechać z tobą? On na pewno ma milion ważniejszych spraw.  
-Gdybym choć wyszedł z tobą z domu, Jody posadziłaby mnie za pedofilię! Novak był w twoim wieku, więc będzie to całkowicie inaczej wyglądało – tłumaczył Bobby. - A z Casem rozmawiałem wczoraj, kiedy zasnąłeś. Chwilowo na górze jest spokojnie...  
-Witajcie – anioł przybył jak na zawołanie.  
-... i zgodził się udawać twojego chłopaka. Prawda?  
-Jeżeli ma to jakoś pomóc wam rozwikłać sprawę, to tak.  
-Lepiej się pospieszcie – dodał Sam, zerkając do zaproszenia. - Musicie się jeszcze przygotować.  
-Bo na wernisaż też idziemy razem, no tak. Świetnie. – Cały ten cyrk widocznie trzeba było przeboleć. - Gdybym wiedziała, jak to się skończy, za żadną zaliczkę nie weszłabym do tego magazynu, Sammy!  
Kiedy skończyłem mówić, cała trójka zaczęła mi się dziwnie przypatrywać.  
-Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Droga do miasta strasznie mi się dłużyła. Ogólnie tego dnia byłem dość spokojny, ale te kilka kilometrów było niczym wyprawa na koniec świata. Siedzieliśmy w nienaturalnej ciszy, która aż rozdzierała mi uszy. Włączenie radia także nie potrafiło jej zagłuszyć. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam coś powiedzieć, czy lepiej nie. Bynajmniej Cas miał chyba odmienne zdanie; splótłszy dłonie na podołku w spokoju obserwował świat za oknem. Powoli mnie to denerwowało. Kurde, ON mnie denerwował. Siedział tam sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, cały zrelaksowany i anielski. Zupełnie mnie ignorował, nawet nie próbował nawiązać jakiejkolwiek konwersacji.  
-Nie mogłeś po prostu przenieść się do tego sklepu? - warknąłem wreszcie.  
-Lubię jeździć z tobą samochodem. - wyznał anioł, a po chwili zamyślenia dodał: -W zasadzie... - oczekiwałem od niego dalszej części, lecz on spuścił jedynie wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
-Hmm?  
-To nic takiego.  
-Dokończ – niemal krzyknąłem. Zawsze podobne zagrania doprowadzały mnie do szewskiej pasji.  
-Zawsze, kiedy przybywam, czy telefonuję, złościsz się.  
Autentycznie to wyznanie mnie dotknęło. Nigdy nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale po chwili zastanowienia mogłam przyznać mu rację. Nie zdawałem sobie często z tego sprawy, że gdy go widzę, czuję, jakby cały świat stawał do góry nogami, a ja nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić.  
-Doświadczam wtedy bardzo przykrego uczucia, z którym nie jest mi dobrze.  
Zaczynałem dostrzegać, jak bardzo niedorośle się w podobnych sytuacjach zachowuję. Byłem dorosłym mężczyzną, a miałem problem z takimi drobnostkami. Czułem się jak mały łobuz, który zamiast zaprosić dziewczynkę na lody, ciągnie ją za warkocze.  
-Cas, to nie tak, że jestem na ciebie zły - zacząłem tłumaczyć, bowiem z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło mi zależeć. - Czasami po prostu mam zły dzień. To wszystko, przepraszam.  
-Przeprosiny przyjęte – mój towarzysz od razu się rozpromienił. - Dziękuję, czuję się znacznie lepiej, kiedy wiem, że się na mnie nie gniewasz.  
Posłał mi wtedy jeden z ze swoich nielicznych, czarujących uśmiechów. Był taki niewinny, trochę nieśmiały, szczery i naprawdę ciepły, a gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to ja wywołałem tę minę, serce zatrzepotało mi radośnie. Jak to się działo, iż wcześniej zupełnie jej nie zauważałem? I chociaż trwała jedynie kilka sekund, jej obraz wyrył mi się na źrenicach na długi czas.  
W jasnych, rozchylonych i wilgotnych ustach widać było bielutkie zęby, jego oczy zaś nabrały niemal tego samego, intensywnego odcienia, co niebo w Lawrence wietrznego, lipcowego dnia.  
Uświadomiłem sobie, że mógłbym zrobić wszystko, abym znów stał się odbiorcą tego gestu lub chociaż spojrzenia.  
Właśnie wjechaliśmy do miasta, kiedy z głośników zabrzmiały słowa Elvisa:  
 _Shall I stay?_  
Would it be a sin?  
But I just can't help falling in love with you.  
-Mógłbyś zrobić odrobinę głośniej? - poprosił Cas, zupełnie mnie zaskakując.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że znasz się na muzyce – nagle zainteresowałem się tym tematem. Sam nie miałem nic przeciwko Królowi, po prostu nie sądziłem, że anioły mogą zwracać uwagę na sprawy tej rangi.  
-Kiedy byłem na ostatniej misji na Ziemi, Elvis Presley był u szczytu kariery – wyznał z rumieńcem i dziwnym błyskiem w oku. - Robił dobre wrażenie, a ja doceniam jego twórczość.  
-Byłeś tu w latach sześćdziesiątych? - wizja zhipisiałego Castiela była zbyt szalona, bym mógł sobie zwyczajnie odpuścić. - Co to za misja?  
-Dean – westchnął. - Na ziemi panował wówczas wielki bałagan. Moim zadaniem było nawrócenie kilku owieczek, by sytuacja nie wyszła spod kontroli.  
-Jak wyglądało twoje naczynie? Zjarałeś się? A może byłeś jednym z tych grzecznych chłopców w koszulach i pulowerach?  
-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – anioł szybko uciął mój strumień pytań.  
 _Take my hand,_  
Take my whole life too,  
Cause I just can't help falling in love with you.  
Poczułem gdzieś w środku jakieś dziwne ukłucie, kiedy pomyślałem, jaką sympatią Cas darzył Elvisa. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że zazdrość o Króla jest zupełnie bez sensu, ale w tamtych dniach mało rzeczy go posiadało.  
Zaparkowałam i zaraz ruszyliśmy do sklepu. Wciąż chodziłem w swoich starych, uwierających jeansach, koszulce oraz starych jak świat klapkach żony Bobby'ego. Nie powiem, czułem się cholernie spanikowany i upokorzony – za chwilę będę w najlepsze mierzył całą masę damskich ciuszków.  
-Cas, ja nie wiem, co mam sobie kupić – ponownie jęknąłem niemęsko.  
-Pomogę ci, na ile będę potrafił, ale obawiam się, że kwestia kobiecej garderoby jest dla mnie jeszcze większą tajemnicą – anioł wydawał się skonsternowany. - Być może powinieneś skorzystać z tych magazynów, które czasem przeglądasz.  
-Magazynów?  
-Nie znam ich tytułów, na okładce zawsze są tam jakieś piękne kobiety.  
-Obawiam się, że niewiele mi to pomoże, Cas. - _Cycate Azjatki_ i ubrania raczej wykluczały siebie nawzajem.

Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed drzwiami jakiegoś butiku; wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym mężnie przestąpiłam próg.  
-Dzień dobry, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytała uprzejmie starsza ekspedientka, ale ja już jej nie słyszałem, bo oto kobiece zmysły wzięły nade mną przewagę.  
-Dziękuję, poradzimy sobie. - Wcisnęłam Casowi koszyk – chodź, kochanie.  
Chwile spędzone w tym sklepie pamiętam jak przez mgłę, jakbym wpadł w jakiś trans: widziałem więcej kolorów niż mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Przejrzałem niemal cały sklep, ładując do koszyka najładniejsze szmatki. Prawie wcale nie było klientów, co jeszcze podbudowało mój nagły przypływ pewności siebie. Strach i wszystkie bariery zniknęły, a ja poczułem się jak ryba w wodzie. O tyle dobrze, że w tym jednym miejscu mogłam się ubrać od stóp do głów; gdybyśmy musieli odwiedzić jeszcze kilka sklepów, jedyna karta kredytowa Casa byłaby prawdopodobnie wyczyszczona co do grosza.  
Anioł dzielnie mi towarzyszył, chociaż widziałem, że wcale go to wszystko nie bawi. Nosił za mną coraz cięższe naręcze ubrań, a gdy przyszło do mierzenia ich, siedział cierpliwie na sofie. Zakupy szły jak s płatka, a wszystkie wybrane egzemplarze czy kolory pasowały mi idealnie. Co rusz, kiedy zakładałam coś nowego, kilka ładnych minut zabierało mi podziwianie absolutnie nowego siebie.  
-Dino, czy wszystko w porządku? - zawołał znienacka Cas.  
-Chodź tutaj, musisz to zobaczyć.  
Wieczorny wernisaż wymagał eleganckiego stroju, a mi oczywistym wydał się fakt, że pod elegancką sukienkę należy włożyć równie elegancką bieliznę. A kiedy przejrzałem się w lustrze, po prostu oniemiałem. W takim dopasowanym ubraniu, moje ciało zmieniło się jeszcze bardziej, zaś wszystkie kształty zostały wymodelowane. W prostym, czarnym komplecie z samonośnymi pończochami wyglądałem lepiej niż nago! Nawet stanik nie uciskał mnie tak, jak przypuszczałem. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale... jejku. W innych okolicznościach nawet pod karą śmierci nie przyznałbym, jakie to przyjemne. Czułam się seksownie jak nigdy wcześniej! Oprócz tego samo patrzenie sprawiało mi autentyczną, nieerotyczną przyjemność.  
-Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? - poprawiłam pończochę. - Jestem najprawdziwszą laską. I to gorącą!  
Kiedy się obróciłem, zrozumiałam swój błąd. Nie spodziewałem się nawet, iż może on zareagować w ten sposób. Castiel stał niemal tuż za mną, z rozchylonymi ustami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami, dosłownie pożerając mnie wzrokiem. No dobrze, ja, będąc facetem, zapewne na jego miejscu też bym tak wyglądała.  
-Dean... - przełknął, po czym niemal zamruczał nienaturalnie nisko, nawet jak na swoją skalę głosu.  
-Przebiorę się w stare ciuchy i już wychodzimy. - Opanowałem dreszcz, a jego już nie było.  
Kiedy zapłacił za moje zakupy, wymówił się jakąś błahostką i zaraz potem znów zniknął. Chociaż ten cholerny płaszcz skrzętnie ukrywał wszelkie naprężenia materiału jego spodni, naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć, gdzie się przeniósł.

_Mieć z pół kilo biżuterii, kapelusze takie duże_  
i od stałych wielbicieli wciąż dostawać listy, róże.  
Na bankietach, wernisażach pokazywać się codziennie...  
Być kobietą - ta tęsknota się niekiedy budzi we mnie. 


	3. Kot Alicji

Wróciłam do domu i szczerze mówiąc, byłam naprawdę dumna, że tak sprawnie sobie poradziłam. Zignorowałem nawet zakłopotanie Bobby’ego na widok tylu toreb z odzieżą.  
Cas zjawił się idealnie, kiedy właśnie mieliśmy wyjeżdżać. Z rozdziawionymi ustami stał u stóp schodów, czekając, aż zejdę w długiej, przylegającej do ciała, granatowej sukni.  
-Poczekajcie, gołąbeczki, zrobię wam zdjęcie – zaszczebiotał sarkastycznie Singer.  
-Dean, wyglądasz… - anioł przełknął ciężko, wpatrując się usilnie w moje łydki, wystające spod sukienki.  
-Daruj sobie, Cas. Jedźmy rozprawić się z tym żartownisiem.  
Pogoniłem go czym prędzej do Impali, żeby nie widział uśmiechu błąkającego się gdzieś na mojej twarzy. Spodobało mi się, że zrobiłem na nim aż takie wrażenie – pewnie już kompletnie rzuciło mi się na mózg. Wolałam jednak powrócić do bycia mężczyzną. Przez chwilę moją głową wstrząsnęła myśl, że kiedy powrócę do dawnego stanu, Cas nie spojrzy już na mnie w ten szczególny sposób. Brzmiało to cholernie gejowsko, ale mogłam poniekąd usprawiedliwiać te uczucia latami świetlnymi, odkąd umawiałem się z laską. Na pewno nie żywiłem do tego skrzydlatego misia – tulisia żadnych głębszych nadziei. Prawda?  
Drogę znów przemierzaliśmy w milczeniu, ale od poprzedniej wyprawy coś się w powietrzu zmieniło. Kiedy Cas kręcił się i wiercił na miejscu pasażera, ja sama miałam się nad wyraz dobrze; sukienka była naprawdę wygodna, bielizna w jakiś sposób dodawała mi pewności siebie, z głośników rozbrzmiewał cicho głos Micka, a przez uchyloną szybę wpadał ciepły, czerwcowy wiatr.  
-Hej, w porządku?  
-Dziwnie się czuję – anioł spojrzał na mnie niepocieszony. – Zaczynam doświadczać nowej, ludzkiej emocji. Jest taka… wszechogarniająco nieprzyjemna.  
-Cokolwiek to jest, daj temu minąć. Wyluzuj.  
Na moje polecenie wziął głęboki wdech i widać mu się polepszyło, skoro wreszcie przestał się kokosić.  
Jego wyznanie trochę mnie zbiło z tropu. Nie miałam zamiaru bawić się w anielskiego psychologa i naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć, o jakiej ludzkiej emocji mówił. Cas jednak obudził we mnie dziwną, kobiecą troskę, a kilka minut później delikatnie pogładziłam jego kościste kolano.  
-Lepiej?  
-Nie, ale dziękuję – sapnął tylko, wbijając wzrok w moją dłoń.

_Ekscentryczną być kobietą - przyjaciółki niech nie milkną,_  
czas niech płynie w rytmie walca, dzień niech jedną będzie chwilką.  
Jakaś rola w głównym filmie, jakiś romans niebanalny...  
Być kobietą w dobrym stylu, Boże, daj mi... 

Z przyzwyczajenia zaparkowałem w odległym krańcu parkingu. Było już zupełnie ciemno, a do wejścia sunął sznureczek eleganckich par.  
-The show must go on – westchnęłam ciężko i wysiadłam z samochodu.  
Idąc, odruchowo zerknąłem na Casa i niemal zszedłem na zawał. Koszulę miał jak zwykle rozpiętą pod szyją, a krawat zsunięty i obrócony metką do góry. Czym prędzej pośpieszyłam mu z pomocą.  
-Nie możesz wejść tam w ten sposób – tłumaczyłam jak małemu dziecku, poprawiając w międzyczasie wszystkie te niedociągnięcia. Nie mogłem też oprzeć się, by nie dotknąć ciepłej skóry ponad białym kołnierzykiem. – Płaszcz też zostaje w aucie – anioł mógł oczywiście zrobić to sam, ale z ekscytacją pomogłam wysnuć mu się z wyświechtanego prochowca. Bez niego wyglądał o wiele lepiej.  
-Czy jest to wymagane? Czuję się… nagi.  
Na te słowa kompletnie zaschło mi w ustach, a wyobraźnia zaserwowała całą masę zdecydowanie niewłaściwych obrazów.  
-Zapewniam cię, że masz  
(jeszcze)  
na sobie całkiem nieźle skrojony garnitur – cholera, skąd się to wszystko brało? Nadzieja, że ten wieczór obejdzie się bez upokorzeń, zaczynała powoli gasnąć. Teraz przede wszystkim należało się skupić, aby żadnej z tych rzeczy nie wypowiedzieć na głos. A jeśli mieliśmy udawać parę, zewsząd czyhały na mnie przeróżne pułapki tej kategorii.  
Biorąc zapewne przykład z innych mężczyzn na parkingu, Cas zupełnie mnie zaskoczył i zaproponował swoje ramię. Schowałam męską dumę do kieszeni i czym prędzej się na nim oparłam. Nigdy nie myślałam, że pod tymi warstwami ubrania są jakieś mięśnie, a przyjemnie się zdziwiłam. Nie był co prawda zbudowany jak Sam, ale jednak szczupły i przyjemnie nabity.  
 _Ciekawe, jak te mięśnie drgały pod wilgotną skórą, kiedy…_  
-Proszę o państwa zaproszenia.

Nawet nie spodziewałam się ujrzeć aż tylu ludzi. Chyba Janet, podekscytowana swoim sukcesem wyprodukowała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele zaproszeń. Albo tak jak ja, nie myślała, ilu przybędzie gości. W każdym razie w Sali wystawowej była już dość spora grupa ludzi. Wszyscy podziwiali nie do końca zrozumiałe dla mnie malowidła oraz rzeźby, które ponoć miały do nich nawiązywać.  
-Rozejrzyjmy się.  
Wciąż z dłonią na przedramieniu Casa, zacząłem powoli przeciskać się wzdłuż obwieszonych ogromnymi blejtramami ścian. Oczywiście przeczesywałem wzrokiem tłum w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak obecności cherubina, ale niektóre dzieła zwróciły o dziwo moją szczególną uwagę. Być może działo się tak za sprawą kobiecej wrażliwości, lecz dużą rolę odgrywały także krótkie adnotacje przy każdej pracy. W tej plątaninie zielonych i czarnych łuków naprawdę zaczęłam odnajdywać drugie dno i głębsze przesłanie o tym, jak „natura oraz działalność człowieka łączą się nierozerwalnie w rytmicznym i namiętnym tańcu na łące życia”. Sam Cas był chyba mniej zainteresowany wystawą; wciąż przeczesywał wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu Elohima.  
-Dobry wieczór – zaczęła wkrótce Janet, zwracając uwagę wszystkich obecnych. – Przede wszystkim chciałam podziękować za tak liczne przybycie na moją autorską wystawę malarstwa i rzeźby. Witam serdecznie burmistrza Sioux Falls…  
Dyrektorka muzeum przedstawiła swoją niedługą, chociaż troszkę nudnawą przemowę. Na koniec zaprosiła wszystkich obecnych do oglądania i kiedy niebawem mały zespół zaczął grać lekką melodię, rozpoczęła się mniej formalna część spotkania. Teraz goście skupili się w mniejsze grupki i, na ile przestrzeń na to pozwalała, lawirowali powolutku dookoła siebie.  
-Widzisz coś? – pytałem Casa. Owszem, polegałam na własnym instynkcie łowczyni, ale jego anielskie zmysły nie mogły się mylić.  
-Jeszcze nie, ale wyczuwam w powietrzu jego ślady. Sugeruję, abyśmy jeszcze trochę poczekali.  
Kelnerzy zaczęli na wielkich srebrnych tacach wnosić szampana, a Cas, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów zręcznie schwycił dwa kieliszki z zanurzonymi truskawkami i jeden wręczył mi. Gdzieś na drugim końcu sali wjechał długi, szwedzki stół z przekąskami.  
-Wasza twórczość jest niesamowita – zaczął anioł rzeczowo. – Nadajecie swoim dziełom tyle znaczeń i umownych symboli. Mój ojciec musiał rzeczywiście stworzyć was na swój obraz.  
Miałem właśnie mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy tuż przede mną pojawiła się Janet, rażąc nasze oczy suknią w kolorze elektrycznego błękitu. Na mój widok otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta i raptownie wciągnęła powietrze.  
-Dean… Dina…? – zająknęła się.  
-Tak – spuściłam wzrok na trzymany wciąż w rękach kieliszek. Rozpoznała mnie, ale jej samodyscyplina nie zdołała opanować takiego zdumienia. – Poznaj proszę mojego… towarzysza, Castiela.  
-Bardzo mi miło – uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się… państwo bawicie?  
-Och, pani prace są po prostu oszałamiające. Ma pani intrygujące spojrzenie na zagadnienia filozoficzne.  
-Doprawdy? Dziękuję, z całych sił starałam się oddać swoje przemyślenia.  
-Wydają mi się one jak najbardziej słuszne i prawdziwe – trajkotał zafascynowany Cas. – Moją szczególną uwagę zwrócił jednak…  
-Przepraszam, Janet – wtrąciłam – ale chyba pan burmistrz chciałby zamienić z tobą słówko.  
Ona jednak nawet nie spojrzała w stronę starszego mężczyzny. Wbiła tylko we mnie brązowe oczy i niezadowolona wydęła usta.  
-No tak. Proszę mi wybaczyć. Bardzo było mi miło pana poznać – w stronę anioła artystka posłała za to chyba jeden ze swoich najsłodszych uśmiechów, po czym się oddaliła.  
-Cas, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś – dziwne podenerwowanie brało nade mną górę. – Udajemy parę, prawda? Jesteś mężczyzną, więc powinieneś dbać o moją rozrywkę.  
-Przepraszam, Dino – wcisnął mi w rękę kolejny kieliszek. – O czym chcesz porozmawiać?  
-Zastanawiało mnie, skąd się biorą te zielone piórka.  
-Jak już mówiłem, Elohim jest bardzo… oryginalnym aniołem. W jakiś sposób sprawił, że jego skrzydła nie są białe, a przypominają pawi ogon… - w miarę jak opowiadał mi o tym odmieńcu, czułam, że świat wraca na normalne tory, a cała uwaga Casa znowu skupia się wyłącznie na mnie.  
Wieczór płynął, a złośliwy cherubin się nie pojawiał. I chociaż przecież nie byłam gadatliwym typem, kilka kieliszków alkoholu skutecznie rozwiązało mi język. Coraz mocniej wsparty na mojej osobie towarzyszącej, niemal cały ten czas przegadałem z nim o ważnych oraz mniej ważnych sprawach. Na niektóre tematy mówiliśmy przyciszonym głosem, więc mimowolnie się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Nie wiem, czy tylko nam dwojgu zaczynało być gorąco, ale gdy Cas odpiął górny guzik koszuli i poluzował krawat, bardzo starałam się nie zerkać co chwilę na obnażony kawałek skóry.  
Chyba jednak inni goście także zaczęli się skarżyć, bo po jakimś czasie kamerdynerzy porzucili tace z kieliszkami i zaczęli otwierać wielkie, przeszklone drzwi na przestronny taras. Byłem pewny, iż przebywamy z wysoce kulturalnymi ludźmi, ale kiedy naparł na nas spocony tłum rządny świeżego powietrza, wyzbyłem się tych nadziei.  
Staliśmy niedaleko parkietu do tańca, dokładnie na drodze do wyjścia na balkon, a widząc taką ilość idących w naszą stronę ludzi, mogłam trochę spanikować. Całym bokiem przylgnęłam do Casa, starając się uniknąć jak największej ilości szturchnięć i kopniaków. Niemal zwierzęca siła znosiła nas dalej i dalej, aż na sali zrobiło się odrobinę luźniej, a my spostrzegliśmy, że stoimy na środku parkietu.  
Nie chciałem odrywać się od Casa; trwożne zaciskanie dłoni na jego silnych ramionach było zbyt dobre, aby tak to porzucić. Czułam też nieodpartą chęć wykorzystania już tego kawałka podłogi, toteż małe kłamstwo bez wyrzutów sumienia przeszło przez moje gardło.  
-Wszyscy na nas patrzą – szepnąłem, stając na palcach. – Ruszmy się.  
Anioł zrozumiał mnie chyba opacznie; zrobił krok, aby powrócić w środek tłumu, ale ja wówczas schwyciłam jego dłonie. Jedną zdecydowanie położyłam sobie na talii, a drugą przytrzymałam w powietrzu.  
-Dean. Nie wydaje mi się to dobrym pomysłem. Ja nie umiem… - reszta jego słów utonęła w pierwszych dźwiękach pianina przy piosence Elvisa, _Blue Moon_.  
Wykorzystując moment konsternacji Casa nad dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, zacząłem do rytmu bujać się w lewo i prawo. Anioł początkowo był spięty, ale widziałem, że powoli się odpręża.  
-Powinniśmy szukać Elohima.  
-Dobrze. Widzisz go gdzieś? – obróciliśmy się w tańcu dookoła, ale Cas niczego nie dostrzegł. – No właśnie. Zrelaksuj się, jeśli się gdzieś tu pojawi, na pewno będziesz to wiedział.  
Sapnął niepocieszony, lecz na powrót dał ponieść się melodii. Mimo wszystko widziałam, jak ze zmarszczonym czołem strzela spojrzeniem na tłum ponad moją głową.  
-Za dużo myślisz – szepnęłam gdzieś w jego kołnierzyk akurat, kiedy on także się pochylił.  
Kurwa, wciąganie powietrza wydychanego przez innego faceta jest po prostu złe. Dlaczego więc zrobiłem to tak ochoczo? Z pewnością moje policzki zapłonęły w tamtym momencie czerwienią.  
To jedna z miliarda rzeczy, które w tej opowieści zabrzmią, jak wyciągnięte z żałosnego romansu, ale przez chwilę naprawdę czułem, że gram w jakimś dziwnym filmie, a cały bankiet gotów jest w każdej chwili zniknąć. Wszystko to wyglądało jak scena balu z lat trzydziestych. Na parkiet padało przytłumione światło ze starego żyrandola, a dookoła nas kręciło się mnóstwo par w eleganckich, nieraz wręcz ekstrawaganckich strojach w rytm łagodnych dźwięków minionego wieku. Każda z tych rzeczy była dla mnie w jakimś stopniu nierzeczywista. Jednego za to byłam pewna: że tańczyłem z moim aniołem.

W końcu wyczułam w tańcu Casa jakąś zmianę i zanim się na dobre spostrzegłam, wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej, objął ciaśniej oraz zaczął prowadzić.  
Siła tego gestu dosłownie wybuchła gdzieś w moim brzuchu i absolutnie ścięła z nóg. Była to chyba melodia przewodnia z filmu _The Stripper_. Przywarliśmy ciasno do siebie, a nasze nosy i usta dzieliły jedynie centymetry sześcienne gorącego powietrza.  
 _Po prostu złe!_ , po raz setny zganiłem siebie w myślach.  
Cas przez moment patrzył na mnie jakby ze zdumieniem, że zdobył się na takie posunięcie, a zaraz, nieco speszony obrócił głowę i jego oddech połaskotał mnie w odsłonięte ucho. Z biustem przytulonym do jego szerokiej piersi kołysaliśmy się słodko. Może z malutką ilością ocierania. To było takie senne i zarazem podniecające, że nim się obejrzałam, jak zahipnotyzowana zaczęłam bawić się włosami u podstawy głowy.  
-Och, Cas… - nie wiem, jakim cudem, drżące, jękliwe westchnienie wyszło z moich ust.  
Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widziałam tylko, jak anioł, zerkając na moje usta, zbliża swoją twarz. Ten moment trwał chyba całą wieczność. W elektryzującym napięciu nasze wargi wreszcie o siebie uderzyły, ale w sekundę później mężczyzna wstrzymał swój ruch.  
-Elohim – powiedział i skinął głową komuś za mną.  
O tyle dobrze, że zespół rozpoczął następny utwór i nikogo raczej nie zdziwiło, iż mój partner zaczął nagle przeciskać się przez tłum. Chociaż mi to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Przecież my tylko _udawaliśmy_ taniec przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, a ja byłam zdrowym, heteroseksualnym mężczyzną.

Czym prędzej ruszyłem za Casem, dziękując mu w duchu, że nie zawsze korzystał z anielskich teleportacji, a czasami umiał nawet zachować się jak człowiek. Z tego, co widziałem, on oraz tajemnicza sylweta zniknęli gdzieś w bocznym, zamkniętym dla gości korytarzu.  
Kiedy wreszcie ich dogoniłam i lekko zdyszana wpadłam do jakiegoś biurowego pomieszczenia, stanęłam jak wryta. Elohim był tym samym mężczyzną w średnim wieku, jakiego spotkałem poprzednio z Samem u Janet.  
Dość wysoki, ubrany w wysoki kapelusz z fioletowego filcu z zatkniętymi za pasek znajomymi zielonymi piórami, stał sobie oparty o biurko z różowym drinkiem w dłoni oraz bielutkim uśmiechem na ustach. Spod długich rzęs wciąż zawadiacko spoglądały na mnie te turkusowe, wielkie źrenice.  
-Dean, mój drogi – przeciągał po angielsku głoski. – Nowy wizerunek naprawdę ci służy.  
-Daruj sobie. Lepiej zabieraj się za czary, to może pozwolę ci odejść w pokoju – starałam się warknąć groźnie, ale raczej nie zrobiłam na nim wrażenia.  
-I już? Żadnych pytań? Nic cię nie ciekawi?  
-Chcę znowu być sobą! Gówno mnie…  
-Dobrze już! Skoro nalegasz… - cherubin znów uśmiechnął się leniwie, aż zaczął mi trochę przypominać kota z _Alicji w Krainie Czarów._ – Gabe przesyła pozdrowionka.   
-Skurwysyn. Mogłam się tego domyślać.  
-Proszę zważać na język, panno Dino. Nudziliśmy się z moim drogim przyjacielem, aż ten opowiedział mi o waszej słodkiej dwójce. Ponoć od dawna krążyliście wokół siebie, wykonując jakieś dziwne podchody. Co to ma wszystko znaczyć, chłopcy? – Nie czekał nawet na naszą odpowiedź i natychmiast kontynuował swój wywód. – Dowiedziałem się, że sławetni bracia Winchester stacjonują obecnie w przybytku pana Singera. A nie chcąc niepotrzebnie narażać się na waszą zbytnią impulsywność, postanowiłem wywabić wilka z lasu.  
-Mam dość tego pieprzenia – szybkim ruchem z gorsetu wyjęłam spomiędzy piersi anielski sztylet i zamachnęłam się na pewnego siebie Elohima, aż mocny uścisk dłoni Casa nie zatrzymał mojej ręki.  
-Nie możesz go zabić, Dean. Klątwa nie zostałaby zdjęta – rzekł. – Poza tym, mało prawdopodobne jest, by to ostrze mogło zadziałać na cherubina.  
-Bingo! – zakrzyknął sprawca zamieszania.  
-W Niebie zostało ich już niewielu, dlatego dzisiaj prawdziwą, głęboką miłość i szczęście tak trudno jest znaleźć – na te słowa, w moim brzuchu na nowo obudził się rój motyli.  
-Wracając do mojej opowieści – Elohim odchrząknąwszy, znów zwrócił na siebie uwagę. – Postanowiłem więc dać szczęście kilku osobom w Sioux Falls. Wiedziałem, że prędzej, czy później sami do mnie przyjdziecie.  
-Szczęście?! Paląc w pożarze całą rodzinę tego faceta?!  
- _Ubezpieczoną rodzinę_ , ślicznotko. Ten człowiek właśnie się wyprowadza do Kalifornii, gdzie za około półtora roku poślubi swoją bratnią duszę. Dlaczego razem ze swoim bratem nie możecie pojąć siły przeznaczenia? Trochę je nagiąłem, chcąc was tu przywołać, ale możesz mi wierzyć; ci ludzie będą teraz o wiele szczęśliwsi, niż w starym porządku.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że mi będzie lepiej bez wacka?  
-Kochani, kiedy Gabriel zwrócił mi na was uwagę, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy. Dean, mimo, że czasami masz dosyć swojej pracy, jesteś z nią pogodzony i nie mógłbyś bez niej normalnie funkcjonować. Lubisz życie łowcy w rozjazdach. Wszystkie te lata w rodzinnym biznesie zostawiają gdzieś tam po sobie straszny ból – cherubin wskazał na moją klatkę piersiową. – Aby go ukoić potrzebowałeś ciepła i stateczności, ale także i nowego spojrzenia na samą miłość. Musiałeś dostrzec wreszcie ukrytą wewnątrz siebie kobietę, która nie boi się tego, co czuje.  
Czułem jak podczas tej przemowy na mój policzek wkrada się zdradziecki rumieniec. Zaryzykowałem mimo to spojrzenie na Casa, który jak zwykle maskował swoje emocje. Elohim widocznie cieszył się, że wprowadził nas w taki stan i znowu podjął temat.  
-Nie było mnie tu ciałem, ale przez cały wieczór was obserwowałem. Widziałem was na parkiecie, widziałem przede wszystkim wasze serca. I wydaje mi się, że tę misję mogę uznać za zakończoną powodzeniem! – przez moment miałem wrażenie, że chce przybić nam piątkę. – Tak czy inaczej, powinniście być wdzięczni Gabe’owi. To wszystko wydaje się być takie zagmatwane i trudne, ale jeśli sobie to przemyślicie i poukładacie, będzie tylko lepiej. Możecie też przed tym uciekać; miłość znajdzie was sama. Szczególnie, jeśli jest się zapisanym od wieków w aktach Losu.  
Ostatnie zdania gościa przypominały bardziej porady starego człowieka, niż paplaninę roztrzepanego cherubina. Poczułam się w obowiązku przerwać tę zdecydowanie niezręczną i ciężką ciszę.  
-Dobra, a co z Samem?  
-Och, on był tylko zwykłym pionkiem – machnął ręką Elohim. – Jego noga jest już na powrót sprawna i podejrzewam, że właśnie zatrzaskuje ostatnią przeczytaną ulotkę na słoiku musztardy. Nic mu nie będzie.  
-Więc na co czekasz? Odkryłem w sobie Dinę, to był naprawdę cudowny czas, ale kończmy już ten szajs? – sarknęłam, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak rozemocjonowana wtedy byłam.  
-Nie tak szybko, Mary-Sue – szeroki, koci uśmiech cherubina mi się nie spodobał. – Aby zniknęły skutki moich czarów, musicie dokończyć to, co zaczęliście tam – wskazał głową salę wystawową.  
-Lubisz patrzeć, co? Odkąd tu na mnie wpadłeś, wiedziałem, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.  
-Jeśli aż tak bardzo chcesz zostać w tym ciele na dłużej… - zaczął dramatycznie obrażony, ale Cas mu przerwał, zupełnie mnie zaskakując.  
-Dean, po prostu to zróbmy, a wszystko będzie po staremu.  
Bardzo chciałam wyglądać, że mi nie zależy. Że nie chcę, a Cas jest mi obojętny. Odetchnęłam głęboko i wywracając oczami, stanęłam przed aniołem, który niemal od razu wziął moją twarz w dłonie.  
-Zamknij oczy – polecił, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy mówi to do mnie, czy do Elohima. Potem świat po prostu przestał istnieć.  
Nie wiem, gdzie Cas mógł się tego nauczyć, ale całował obłędnie.  
Najpierw delikatnie złożył na moich ustach kilka słodkich całusów, a kiedy wreszcie wciągnął moją dolną wargę w swoje własne, zaczęłam dyszeć, zaciskając mocno dłonie na jego włosach. Nasze gorące języki naparły na siebie, a niskie jęknięcie Casa wibrowało gdzieś wewnątrz moich ust. Przez ten czas nie liczyło się nic prócz ognia w żyłach i biodrach mężczyzny tak boleśnie blisko moich. Chwilę potem coś jakby zaczęło się zmieniać. Mogliśmy przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej, ale jednocześnie coś nas blokowało i kiedy przeniosłem pocałunki na jego szyję, dostrzegłem, co się stało.  
Po Elohimie na blacie biurka zostało tylko małe, pawie piórko, ja zaś na powrót byłem mężczyzną.  
O tyle dobrze, że miałem na sobie sukienkę – po takiej przymuszanej, ale jednak gorącej sesji, obydwaj mogliśmy pochwalić się kołkami w płocie, tyle, że u mnie nie był on tak widoczny.  
Zabrałem swoje dłonie spod koszuli anioła (jak one się tam znalazły?) i odsunąłem się pół kroku.  
-Wygląda na to, że wszystko po staremu. Wracajmy do domu.  
Nadal nie wiem, w jaki sposób zebrałem wtedy myśli do kupy. Kompletnie zrujnowany Cas, z fryzurą bardziej potarganą niż zwykle, pociemniałymi ustami i wygniecioną koszulą na piersi mógł w pewien sposób wpłynąć negatywnie na moje procesy mózgowe. Był chyba zakłopotany i… rozczarowany? Przygryzł tylko czerwoną, górną wargę i kiwnął mi głową.  
I wcale nie wpatrywałem się w jego usta.

* * *

-Cas? – przełamałem wreszcie ciszę w drodze do samochodu.  
-Tak?  
-Umówmy się, że wszystko, co przed chwilą usłyszeliśmy, zostanie między nami.  
-Skoro tego sobie życzysz.  
To był koniec. Sam był zdrowy, a ja znów miałem fiuta. Spodziewałem się walki tego wieczoru, a z Elohimem rozeszliśmy się szybko we względnej zgodzie. Teoretycznie powinienem czuć ulgę, ale coś okropnie mnie męczyło.  
-Żałujesz tego wszystkiego? – spytałem po krótkiej chwili. Nie chciałem, by wyczuł w moim głosie jakiekolwiek drżenie.  
-Przypuszczam, że ty owszem. I zapewne dlatego zależy ci na tajemnicy.  
-Cas, pytałem, jak TY się czujesz.  
-Dean, przecież doskonale wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz – aż sapnąłem, gdy te słowa rozbrzmiały w nocnej ciszy. – Nieważne w jakim ciele.  
-Rozumiem.  
Przez jakiś czas szliśmy wsłuchani jedynie we własne oddechy i chrzęst kamieni pod butami. Niezręczność tej chwili pozostawiała w mojej głowie totalną pustkę oraz ciepło w dole brzucha.  
-Znam dobrą całodobową knajpkę niedaleko stąd… - zatrzymaliśmy się obydwaj, a kiedy on podniósł na mnie swoje wielkie, chabrowe oczy, zupełnie zgubiłem rezon. – Ja chciałem… To znaczy... może masz ochotę zjeść coś ze mną w mieście? Tylko my dwaj.  
W tych błękitnych sferach mogłem niemal dostrzec błysk ekscytacji.  
-Będzie mi bardzo miło.  
-Super.  
Musieliśmy wyglądać naprawdę idiotycznie; idąc leniwie ramię w ramię, obydwaj z identycznymi, szerokimi uśmiechami. Ale mało mnie to obeszło. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mi to, że czułem się jak w liceum. Bo to tak naprawdę nie była randka. Tylko późna kolacja dwóch przyjaciół, którzy całkiem niedawno troszkę się o siebie poocierali i pocałowali z przymusu.  
-Dean?  
-Mhm?  
-Nie gniewaj się, ale nie sądzę, byśmy byli mile widziani w tym lokalu, jeśli wciąż masz na sobie damską odzież.

_Być kobietą, być kobietą, a najczęściej o tym marzę,  
Kiedy chcę cię pocałować, gdy siedzimy razem w barze._

A. Majewska – _Być kobietą_


End file.
